


Moving In

by Lady_Ganesh



Series: Falling Into [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together, NSFW Yurio Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Otabek has the apartment ready. Now if he and Yuri are only ready for each other.(This connects to the earlier fic but stands alone.)Day 1 of NSFW Yurio Week: First Times





	Moving In

Otabek had wanted everything to be perfect, and it mostly was. There were still some boxes to unpack--he'd accumulated an enormous amount of shit for the crappy bachelor apartment he'd been living in--but the kitchen was ready, the bedroom was ready, everything was clean.

Yuri had insisted on taking a taxi, which meant that Otabek was free to pace the apartment and look out the enormous windows and hope Yuri would like everything when he saw it in person, not on Skype.

He had resigned himself to unpacking yet another box when his phone buzzed. _Here, roll out the carpet or whatever_

He buzzed Yuri up, his heart pounding like he was eighteen again.

When he opened the door, Yuri launched himself into Otabek's arms, five centimeters taller or not, and kissing him helped ease Otabek's nerves a little. They could always move if Yuri hated the apartment. If Yuri was staying. He hadn't let himself realize how much he wanted Yuri to stay until Yuri was in the apartment.

 _Their_ apartment. 

"It's nice," Yuri said, over his shoulder. "It's really--" He stopped. "Beka? Is that--"

"I should have waited," Otabek said. "But I went to the shelter and--"

Yuri was already out of his arms, on his knees on the kitchen floor, cooing over the cat. He was enormous and orange and had a martyr's tolerance for being picked up and carried. Otabek had liked him instantly. "He's _beautiful,"_ Yuri said happily. "What's his name?"

"He was a stray," Otabek said, "he didn't really have one. I've been calling him Mikan, but if you don't like it--"

"Mikan," Yuri said, as he scratched the cat under the chin. His smile was so beautiful it hurt. "Mikan, you're going to _love_ it here. You are getting _all_ the toys. And one of those condos, we've got room--"

Otabek kneeled down next to him, ignoring the pain in his knees. "It's okay?"

"It's perfect," Yuri said, and grabbed him. "I can't believe--"

Otabek heard Mikan take off as they hit the floor, Yuri pushing his back against the tile, straddling him, and he could forget every worry he had with Yuri in his arms. "The bed's--"

"Later," Yuri said, and pulled down Otabek's zipper. "Later I'll fuck you against the mattress. Maybe suck you off on the balcony--shit," he said, as his fingers found Otabek's cock. "I missed you. I missed you so fucking much." He stroked Otabek hard, fast, kissing the side of his neck as Otabek gasped and moaned and slid his hands under Yuri's shirt. 

Yuri laughed when Otabek came over Yuri's fingers, gasping, breathless. He kissed Otabek's neck again and sat back on his haunches. "Bed?"

Otabek nodded.

Later, much later, with Otabek aching and exhausted and Yuri half-asleep next to him, he looked up at the ceiling and thought _even if he doesn't stay, maybe this can be enough._

Mikan jumped up on the bed, and Yuri woke up a little more, stretched his hand out until the cat walked over for attention. "How did you find this place?" he asked. "It's perfect."

"Like you've taken a lot of time to look around."

"It _feels_ perfect," he said. "And we have a cat." He scratched Mikan under the chin. "I can just stay here and be a trophy husband."

"I want you to stay," Otabek said. "But you'd go crazy in the first week."

"I bet I can hold out two weeks," he said.

"You have a volunteer interview at the zoo on Tuesday."

He laughed. "You really do want me to stay."

"I said I did." 

Yuri was very still; only his hand was moving, as he stroked Mikan. "You didn't have to wait for me," he said.

"I didn't. Until you started talking about retiring. Then I waited." At least that was what he'd told himself. It was probably true.

"You didn't have to do all this either."

"My apartment was embarrassing, and I wanted a cat. You just gave me an excuse to get off my ass and do it."

Yuri shifted closer. "Do you really believe that?"

"Mostly," he said. "I like the apartment. And the cat." _And you,_ but he didn't need to say that out loud.

"I want...I want this to work," Yuri said. "It's not just you. Okay?"

"Okay," he said, and reached over Yuri so he could pet Mikan, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Potya is fine; at her advanced age Yuri didn't want her to have to go through quarantine, so she's getting pampered at Georgi's instead. He has to send a photo at least once a week or there will be Words.


End file.
